Happy Valentine's Day, Dear
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: Grissom and Sara eat out for Valentine's Day. Cross-posted on GSRForeverLove.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Happy Valentine's Day, Dear  
AUTHORS: Chauncey and Jean (MSCSIFANGSR and Jellybeanchi_chi)  
FANDOM/SHIP: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation/GSR  
RATING: It's smut. Mature readers only.  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own them; just play with them.  
WORD COUNT: 4,000 give or take a few  
SPOILERS: Every show aired in the U.S. to date. None specifically.  
PROMPT: Written for the 2010 GSR Smutathon at GSRForeverOnline. General story line to include the following: Valentines Day AFTER our couple has gotten together. AFTER they have told each other 'I love you.' Everyone participating in the challenge had these prompts: **music, candles, wine, roses, red, boxers with hearts on them.** And the specific prompts for this story are: **rubber, lotion, toes**. Prompts are highlighted in bold within the story.

* * *

Grissom and I had been seeing each other on a personal level since Nick's abduction the previous spring and he was everything that I ever wanted or could ask for in a boyfriend: smart, funny and very sexy with a body to die for. He'd even whispered once or twice into my ear that he loved me when we lay in the afterglow. And I showed him how much I loved him every chance I got.

Grissom has a very active sexual imagination; life at home with him was never dull. So when he asked me out to dinner on Valentine's Day with a naughty twinkle in his blue eyes, I eagerly accepted. I was positive that our evening would be exciting.

I had never heard of the restaurant he was taking me to, but he assured me that the fare was vegetarian and delicious. He said it came highly recommended and was just off the Strip, located away from the tourist traps Vegas was known for.

I had about 15 minutes before he was due to pick me up for our date. I'd just gotten out of the shower and left my hair a bit curly, the way he claimed to like it, and as I slowly rubbed a jasmine-scented **lotion** over my body as I carefully considered what to wear.

Secretly I wanted to please him, so I decided on my laciest **red** bra and underwear set with the matching garter belt. I smoothed it over my hips then straightened the straps before sitting upon my bed and slowly rolling the black lace stockings onto my **toes,** then up my long legs before snapping them into place.

The silky panties came next. I stepped into them and shimmied them up my hips a little. My hands caressed my leg as I stepped into my black heels, vaguely hoping that we wouldn't be walking too far. I couldn't resist brushing my palms over the stiff peaks of my nipples, sighing as I thought of the night I would be spending in Grissom's arms. I gave my nipples a quick hopeful pinch as I put the sexy pushup bra on and turned to look at myself in the mirror.

Smiling at my reflection I did a little spin and grabbed my dress. "Little" and "black" were the words that described it perfectly. It hugged my upper torso tightly, displaying my rounded breasts nicely and showing a bit of cleavage.

In contrast, my dress' skirt was loose, floating lightly around my hips and thighs. I decided to wear a mahogany obsidian stone choker and no other jewelry and then a quick spritz of the same jasmine scent and I was ready to go.

The sound of the doorbell sounded exactly as I finished and made my heart flutter in anticipation. I hurried to open the door to the man who owned my heart. He stood in my doorway, with a bouquet of **roses** in various colors.

The heated look in his eyes told me that I looked good. He looked good enough to eat wearing a dark black suit with a black tie; his silver trimmed beard in nice contrast to the suit; and I noticed he'd gotten his slightly curly hair cut since I'd seen him that morning. I smiled up at him and leaned in to kiss him hello.

"You look beautiful," he said as he pulled me tightly to him and ran his hands down my soft curves. "And you smell delightful. Happy Valentines Day, dear." His eyebrows spiked as his wickedly nimble fingers run along the straps of my garters. I quickly stepped back from him, knowing that we would be late for our reservation if I stayed in his arms.

"I'll just put these in water," I said as I made my way into the kitchen to find a vase. I don't believe I'd ever had a flower vase in my life until we started dating. He'd given me so many flowers in the past few months, I had a veritable collection of them now.

I smiled as I turned and found him pressed against my counter with his hands and arms opened wide. I knew the gesture and floated into his arms, happily joined with him for a moment of quiet time.

When we pulled apart slightly, we kissed, then he placed the coordinating wrap around my shoulders, his fingers teasing the soft skin of my neck. It wasn't exactly cold in Las Vegas in February but it wasn't warm either. He smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me right below my ear. I shivered as his teeth grazed my sensitive skin and my nipples tightened.

"Are you ready?" He whispered against my ear, his breath softly tousling my slightly curly hair.

I closed my eyes debating with myself: should we go out for Valentine's or should we forget about those plans and head straight for my bedroom and maybe order take-out a little later? The sex between us was always mind-blowing, but we never went out as a couple, so I shook my head and proceeded him out the door, looking over my shoulder at him and added an extra exaggerated sashay to my gait.

Grissom was watching me, smiling and shaking his head. I knew he was teasing me on purpose, to see if he could drive me wild before we got to the restaurant. Well, two could play that game.

I smiled sweetly at him as he helped me into the car. I let my dress ride up a bit, exposing the tops of my stockings and part of the satin strap.

His gaze strayed to the creamy skin exposed and I looked at him innocently and said "We are going to be late for the reservation. Gris, is anything wrong?"

"No, dear," he grunted and quickly shut the door.

I smiled to myself and watched him stalk around his Mercedes to the driver's side. He started the car, and then he rested his hand against my thigh, caressing with those same wickedly talented digits as before. I was beyond excited at this point and dreamily wished we'd never left my place. We'd be happily humping like sex-starved teenagers at this point, if we hadn't left.

But we were going out. It was his idea and when he'd requested the date, I'd asked if he thought we'd run into anyone we knew from work, and he shrugged his shoulders, then said, "Well, maybe it's time for someone to know about us." I was shocked to say the least. I wasn't entirely sure what would happen to our relationship should it be revealed to our colleagues. I suspected Brass had his suspicions, but he never came to either of us with them.

Thankfully the ride to the restaurant didn't take long. Soon we were waiting to be seated, our coats checked. His arm wrapped around my hip and his thumb idly brushing back and forth over my garter strap that rode above my hips. I leaned into him, pressing the side of my breast against his chest.

Grissom looked over at me and deliberately moved so that he brushed against my already aroused nipple. I accidentally dropped my purse in front of him and quickly bent down to pick it up. I made sure that I brushed against the front of his pants as I slowly stood up. I was glad to find that he was not entirely unaffected by my shameless flirting. His sharp intake of breath confirmed it as I grazed across his tumescent cock.

"Dinner is going to be fun, isn't it?" I asked him.

"You have no idea," he replied as we followed the host to our table, his palm warm on my back the entire short journey.

Our table was in a secluded corner, dark and quiet. I could hear **music** playing softly in the background. I couldn't tell if the piano solo was live or a recording, but the ambiance of the place was perfect.

"Very romantic," I murmured. "I see why you chose this place for Valentine's Day."

He grinned at me as he thanked the host, slipping him a tip. There were two **candles** on the table, their flames illuminated our secluded booth softly and shadows flicked across the area.

I slid into the semicircular booth as he held the long white tablecloth for me to make it easier, then he slipped down beside me, his hand going almost immediately to my thigh.

I turned to him and combed my fingers through his hair pulling his head down to me. Our lips brushed softly against each other and my eyes fluttered closed. He cupped my cheek and increased the pressure, running his tongue across my lower lip until my mouth opened for him. I sighed into his open mouth, sinking into his kiss and tasting him. Our tongues twined lazily around each other until we were interrupted by a discreet cough.

Blushing fiercely, I pulled reluctantly away from Gil and looked at our waiter.

Alberto was smiling as he welcomed us and asked what we would like to drink. Grissom ordered **wine** for both of us and asked for a few minutes to look over the menu. The waiter nodded and scurried off to collect our drinks.

Gil stroked his finger down my cheek and said, "You're beautiful when you blush. You know that?"

I smiled shyly up at him as he pulled me closer for another kiss.

We had just broken apart when the waiter returned with the two empty wine glasses and a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon.

"This is wine is from the Napa Valley and produced by 'Terra Valentine,' which is appropriate for the day, is it not?" Alberto proclaimed as he poured a bit into Gil's glass for him to taste.

Grissom swished the wine around in his mouth, smiling at me, he nodded to Alberto, who filled the cabernet in his glass then poured the same amount into mine. We touched the tips of our glasses together. We stared into the others' eyes and nodded our own silent toasts.

I sipped the wine, as my taste buds experienced nirvana. "Mmmm, this is really good."

Grissom's eyes never left my wine-moistened lips as he took a drink of his own, nodding his head in agreement.

The waiter cleared his throat.

I vaguely heard Grissom order for us and the waiter leaving as I felt his hand slip beneath my skirt and begin to caress my thigh.

The pads of his fingers as they traced patterns along my skin seared an erotic sensation upon my senses and left me wanting more. My legs parted in anticipation and I leaned back against the padded leather seat, my eyes half closed.

I felt his warm breath on my neck a second before his lips started their sensual assault. A soft moan escaped my parted lips as I arched my neck allowing him better access.

His finger trailed down the edge of my dress, teasing the curve of my breast. My breathing increased and I felt myself thrust my chest out slightly, wanting his touch. I gasped as his finger circled my nipple, before finally touching the aching tip. His lips trailed down my neck licking and kissing. I cried out softly.

He leaned back smiling up at me wickedly, "Are you turned on, Sara?" he chucked deeply when I nodded, suddenly mute. "Good." he whispered, "This is only the beginning. I'm going to make you come right here at this table."

My mouth grew suddenly dry and I took another sip of the delicious wine. My mind just couldn't wrap around his boldness. "Right here?" I asked nervously. "In public?"

"Yes, right here," he replied as he took one last drink of his wine and lifted the tablecloth. His body disappeared immediately beneath the table.

My heart was pounding in my chest while I waited for him to touch me. I was simultaneously uneasy and wildly excited. I would probably orgasm in under a minute because I was so aroused.

'Oh my!" I muttered when I felt his fingers lightly separate my knees.

I yelped outloud, looking around the restaurant in horror when he spread them roughly apart and yanked my hips to the edge of the seat, his teeth sank into my inner thigh, not quite enough to break the skin, but enough I'd probably be bruised from his passion.

I was about to voice my concerns when his finger started lightly caressing my lacy panties, right over my hot soaking wet clit. I wanted him bad so I bit my lip and spread my wanton legs further apart.

I felt his hands as they brushed the soft skin of my hips and tugged on the lace of my panties. I lifted my ass off of the seat so he could slide them off. I moaned as I felt the wet lace pull away from my swollen clit.

He stroked the skin of my inner thighs, and I spread my thighs wide. I could feel his breath on my wet pussy and I squirmed a little, eager to have his mouth on me.

I waited, all of my muscles tense, every nerve on edge waiting for his touch. I didn't realize that I was holding my breathe until he slide one hard finger along my wet folds. I tried to gasp but my lungs were already full and I was starting to get dizzy.

I let out a shaky breath and squirmed against his wickedly talented finger, but he was firmly in control of the situation, and in control of me. He parted my lips with his fingers and blew gently on my wet pussy. I moaned and dug my fingers into the padded seat to keep from grabbing his head and pulling him to me. He dipped one long, elegant finger inside of me and I groaned, my inner muscles gripping his finger tight.

"Oh, that feels so good baby," I said softly, my voice going husky with desire.

I tried not to cry out when his tongue darted out to trace around the edges of my aching clit. I wanted his tongue on it, licking and sucking wildly. I must have made some kind of frustrated sound because I heard him chuckle under the table. However he must have felt merciful because the next swipe of his tongue firmly licked my swollen clit causing my hips to jerk upward.

I barely had time to recover before the real assault began and he started licking me, his finger sliding in and out of my wetness. I was lifting my hips to meet his finger and my head was thrashing about as I bit my lip to keep the sounds of ecstasy to a minimum.

He soon added another finger to join the first one deep inside of me, my moist cavern stretching to accommodate them both. The muffled sounds of his fingers pistoning in and out of me was wildly arousing and I could feel my wetness dripping.

I nearly screamed outloud when his hot mouth latched on to me and started sucking, his tongue teasing me. My muscles spasmed around his fingers and I could feel my orgasm rapidly approaching. I draped one leg over his shoulder and thrust my hips up to meet his mouth, my movements now frantic with need. Moans spilled ceaselessly from my lips, becoming louder the closer I got to coming.

I was beyond caring who heard me now, all I was concerned with was his mouth on my cunt. Gripping the tablecloth tightly in both hands I lifted it up and gazed down the length of my body.

The sight of his head working between my thighs almost put me over the edge into an intense orgasm. Grissom looked up at me, his face wet from my arousal, but he never stopped pleasuring me.

I felt his teeth graze me and my orgasm rippled through me. My body trembling as I continued to press my hips to his mouth, wanting the orgasm to last forever. I bit into my own palm to keep from screaming out as the first orgasm ended only to be followed closely by another.

My body spasmed helplessly until he placed one final kiss upon my quivering pussy and pulled his drenched fingers out of me. I whimpered weakly at the loss, panting after my release.

He emerged from under the table, straightening his clothing and wiping his face with a napkin. His smug expression was so sexy and he smiled at me then leaned in and captured my lips with a kiss. I tasted myself on his mouth as I swept my tongue inside to stroke his.

"Thank you, Gil. That was wonderful." I whispered against his lips. "Do I get to return the favor when we have dessert?"

His arched eyebrows and startled expression was his only reply.

I smiled to myself and lay my head on his shoulder thinking that this would be a Valentine's Day he and I would never forget.

Within a few seconds, Alberto arrived with our entrees. The food looked as marvelous as it tasted and I don't believe I'd ever enjoyed the company of any other person in my life. We flirtatiously chatted about nothing in particular as we ate.

Later after the meal, Alberto cleared the debris from our table, he asked mischievously if we were having dessert at the restaurant or wanted it to-go.

Grissom laughed and told him, we would love to have dessert with a couple of strong cups of coffee. Alberto turned on his **rubber**-soled shoes and made his way back toward the double doors of the kitchen.

I reached over and ran my fingers over the length of Grissom's thigh. I felt him suck in his breath as my fingers grazed over his thickening cock. I let myself envision his penis as I played with it through his slacks. He had the most perfect cock in the world. It was long and thick and its head was a work of art. I salivated when I realized I was going to give him a blow job under the table as he had done for me earlier.

It felt like he was wearing underwear, which was something he didn't normally do. Grissom always went commando when we were together to allow easier access, or so he said. I think he just didn't like wearing undergarments because he said they tended to chafe him as he went about his day-to-day living.

My other hand ran to his hip and I smiled to myself when I realized that the bump in his pocket was: my red silk panties were bunched up in his pocket. I was happy he remembered to put them up instead of discarding them under the table. My undergarments did not come cheaply. But then Grissom was worth any expense.

I slipped under the table and allowed him to undo his belt and pants. He lifted his hips up and pushed them down his legs. I nearly burst out in laughter at the sight that greeted me. He had on **boxers with hearts on them**. And those boxers were tented most impressively.

My hand crept along the upper portion of his thigh and slowly made slow erotic circular teasing movements toward his fully erect penis before pulling away.

I could hear his breathing: fast and a bit erratic. My other hand slipped down into the waistband of the cute holiday boxers to take him into my grasp. I began slow, sure movements up and down his shaft.

I did this for a few moments, before I decided the adorable boxers were in the way. I tapped him on the hips and he lifted them without comment. As I kneeled between his legs, his penis bobbled in front of my eyes. It was beautiful, simply a work of art. In my minds eye, I pictured a statue of a naked Grissom adoring some great museum such as the Louvre in Paris. My mouth was poised over his turgid cock, as I heard Alberto return to the table.

"Here are your coffees and tiramisu."

I could imagine the look of terror in Grissom's eyes as he thought he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar or, rather, his girlfriend's mouth on his cock.

I heard him clear his throat, but he made no gesture of thanks to our waiter as I heard the dishes land on the table above my head. I took the opportunity to run my tongue around the head of his cock, then slowly slip his length into my mouth. I felt a bolt of shock run through his body as his cock lurched and pulsed while my lips enclosed around him.

His legs tensed against my caresses as I worked my tongue and lips over the velvety steel hardness of his shaft. I worked my hand upward to cup his balls and gave them a gentle squeeze as I felt him begin to flex his hips into my mouth. I felt one of his hands slip into my hair and then he pulled me slightly closer to him, his cock slipping farther into my mouth.

I kept my mouth enclosed over him as I pistoned up and down on his shaft. I felt his whole body moving in time with me. Soon enough, I felt him try to push me away a bit, but he knew I loved to have him erupt into my mouth.

I sucked a bit harder and more forcefully and soon I was rewarded with the feel of his dick twitching and soon his come drizzling down my throat. His essence was intoxicating. He'd always tasted a bit like salty peanuts to me and it's like ecstasy as he blew his thick wad into me. I kissed his softening erection, before I pulled myself away and quickly helped him adjust his holiday boxers and pants. Grissom left his pants and belt buckle undone as I climbed back up onto the leather seat beside him.

Grissom leaned over and kissed me, then pulled away. He stared into my eyes for a moment, then said, "I love you. Happy Valentine's Day, dear."

I smiled and reached for the cup of still steaming coffee beside the tiramisu. It tasted wonderful as Gil's hand latched onto mine. We shared the dessert and when Alberto brought the check to our table, Grissom reached into his back pocket and retrieved his credit card. When the waiter left to run his card, Grissom finally fixed his belt and pants.

Several minutes later, the credit card was returned and I slipped out of the booth, trying my best not to spread my legs so the other diners could notice I was no longer wearing any underwear. Grissom slid out behind me and immediately put his hand upon my lower back. It was warm and comforting.

We made it out to the car where he acted like a perfect gentleman and opened the door for me. I allowed my dress to ride up and my garter belt to show again. He smiled and leaned down to once again kiss me on the lips, then made his way around the car.

When we arrived to my place, I casually invited him in for a bit of coffee. As the door closed behind us, he attacked my neck with his lips, as he used his body to push me flat up against the wall. He pushed my arms above my head and then kissed my lips. The kiss deepened and when we pulled apart, our gazes locked.

"Gilbert," I sighed as he took the opportunity to kiss me again. "This is the best date ever."

"Well, dear, it's not over yet," he moaned into my ear as he took my hand into his own then lead me straight into my bedroom.

* * *

THE END or is it?

* * *

Reviews are appreciated by one writer and adored by the other.

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Happy Valentine's Day, Dear

RATED: Mature aka PWP  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, I just play with them or rather I write them playing with each other.  
BETA: Jellybean, of course.  
A/N: Everyone who requested a little more to this story, well, I tried.  
A/N 2: A shout out to 'Rolling Stone' magazine's current interview with Robert Downey, Jr. Something he said in the interview, sparked a renewed interest in finishing this. I borrowed, without permission, his now coined phase. Hope you like it, too.

* * *

My bedroom was mostly dark as Grissom continued to brand me with kisses as we collided with the edge of my bed.

I smiled when I noticed that our joined shadows were casting about on the walls of the room. The harsh lighting from the unclosed curtains highlighted our movements making our bodies appear in caricature: our bodies stretched and entwined together sensuously in the veiled light.

Slowly as we sank onto the bed, he leaned down to kiss me and I could see the desire pooling like tiny stars in his beautiful blue eyes.

I felt his heart rate being to quicken beneath my fingertips as I steadfastly removed his shirt. I wrestled the black, button-up from his body with a skill unknown to me before we'd become a couple. The pads of my fingers caress the newly freed skin of his back while Gil's naked chest was so warm against me. I'm not exactly sure where he'd left his dinner jacket, but I really didn't care right this minute.

The heat from our lips sear us together. He closed his fingers into my hair and I slipped my arms around his neck, allowing the heat from his body to warm my slightly chilled one. He wrapped his arm around my waist, lifted me up hard against him. I felt the heft of his erection pressing insistently into my belly as he deepened the kiss. Our tongues danced and explored with enthusiasm.

"Sara..." he moaned against the shell of my ear as he played my body like a Stradivarius.

I still can't wrap my mind around our earlier amorous activities. I'd never known Grissom to be quite so public with his affections. I strongly suspect our waiter knew exactly what we were doing but thankfully we weren't likely to ever see him again. It had been so passionate, so glorious, and oh, so naughty.

I felt the heat radiating from Grissom's hands as he cleverly removed my clothes. He peeled the stockings from my legs, then removed the black garter belt. He placed soft grazing kisses where the garter belt had been then he left me naked and panting, wanting more and more from him. Without missing a beat, he removed his pants and then we were naked together and I gasped at the feel of his strong body against mine; his so masculine and hard, mine softly submitted to our passion.

Our hearts beat together as my breath quickened. I slowly ran my fingers through his short steel and brown hair as his firm hands ran down from the small of my back cupping my ass and suggestively pulling my body closer to his, grinding his erection forcefully into the juncture between my legs.

His kisses were scorching. And I was completely enthralled by him. The fire within me was raging and a hunger for this man to be inside me could not be extinguished until he and I become one. His lips touched the hot flesh of my neck and his pulse quickened and his erection twitched impatiently against my wetness.

My knees went a bit weak as his hands moved from the small of my back to the cheeks of my ass, then gripped each hip, probably leaving slight fingerprint bruises. I moaned softly when I felt his hardness pressing slowly, rapturously into me. The throbbing of his cock was matched to the pulsating rhythmic pounding between my legs.

I was so wet with desire.

Gil devoured my neck with an animal hunger I've never known from my normally extremely patient lover. His thrusts gentle, yet completely wild and unrestrained.

My breasts were jiggling with our rhythm, as my nipples scrape against his chest, erotically. Grissom's muscles flexed against me and his skin glistened as I watched his handsome face staring down at mine. There are no words, but he finds them:

"I love you."

The first wave of orgasm hit me.

Hard. Rapturous.

Beautiful. Mind-blowing.

Well, it wasn't the first orgasm I'd had that day, but the first since we'd danced our way into my bed, since returning from the restaurant. Boy, did I want to go there again sometime soon. Hopefully we'd get another waiter.

His eyes blinked, amazed in his understated way, that he was the one who brought me to orgasm. And he would be the only person I wanted for the rest of my life.

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. -Lao Tzu."

Breathlessly I speak, "How is it that you know every quote and exactly the right moment to use it?"

He didn't stop pumping his nearly nine inches of manhood into me while he consisted his answer for a few passion filled moments. I felt close to slipping into oblivion again, when he answered: "Dumb luck?"

I smirked into his questioning gaze. I felt his cock twitch inside me as I intentionally tightened my vaginal muscles around his still turgid cock. Unable to contain himself any longer, he slowly nudged my legs further apart with his thighs and withdrew his dick with a flourish. The look on my face must have been reminiscent of taking candy away from a baby, because he chuckled, before slamming back inside me with an earth-shattering intensity. My breath hitched as he pulled completely out again, before crashing back into me. Gil repeated this maneuver ten times before he slowly slipped his fingers into my inner lips as moans of pleasure emitted from me in my pleasure-filled haze.

He slid his cock all the way inside me again, slowly caressing my clit as I quivered from his touch. Gil completely filled me and his thrusts had stopped as his fingers glided over my cunt. I am reflexively huntching against his fingers. I was on cloud nine. And Grissom was smiling down at me with a look of love unequaled in our long years of acquaintance.

"Are you having a 'Happy Valentine's Day', dear?"

I could not speak, I blinked once in response which illicits a mad, glorious thrust from him and before long, he was wildly moving inside me. A major orgasm overtook me as he released inside me. We cannot move for a few moments, content to lay in our own bodily fluids, gasping for breath. We automatically curled together as our bodies recover from our amorous activities. After several moments I hear Gil sigh.

"What?"

"Vaginal parfait."

I raised up on one elbow and looked down on his smirk. "Excuse me?"

He shifted his body until his lips were lightly kissing along my thigh as his finger again found and slowly caressed my pussy lips. As his mouth reached my suddenly pounding and throbbing, still moist pussy, he spread me wide with his fingers as the tip of his tongue encircled my clit. After several long hours or minutes or seconds later, I had no concept of time, he slid his tongue down and inside my pussy to taste my essence.

Gil pulled away for a moment, "Your sweet nectar, a veritable 'vaginal parfait'. I cannot live without you, darling. I need you with me for all time."

I felt the need to shout my love for him from the rooftops of all the casinos in Vegas, but I quelled that thought for now and a quiet, "Yes," slipped from my mouth.

Then his tongue delved deeper into my pussy. Gil's dexterous fingers diligently rubbed my clit a little faster and harder as I tightened my muscles, cumming once again all over his tongue.

He gently cleaned my juices with his tongue, then raised up and slipped his body between my legs as the head of his cock rested at the opening to my pussy. He leaned down and kissed me deeply. I tasted my own "vaginal parfait," as he had dubbed it, on his mouth and tongue. I could taste the essence of him mingled in my own as well. Wood, chemicals and puppy dog tails and completely and unequally, Gil Grissom.

I was totally surprised he was ready to go again. But then Gil always did have the stamina of a horse, but this time it felt different. His desire seemingly was ferocious and feral. And I could never get enough of him.

He slid his cock all the way into me again and I raised my hips to meet his.

A wicked scream of pleasure escaped my throat as we kiss, we moved together as the head of his cock hit the deepest depths of me, both of us driven to ecstasy, feeling as if we had become one with each thrust and tightening of muscles. I moaned and racked my nails across his back in sheer pleasure as he leaned down to take one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking, nibbling it as we move together toward completion of our erotic dance.

Waves of orgasms washed over us and we came in an explosion together. I felt as if we were floating off on another cloud, then as the throbbing of his cock subsides, I slowly returned to Earth finding myself in the love of my life's arms. As he's slowly slipped himself from my pussy, we were laying on the bed as I kissed his chest, slowly moving downward to his awaiting cock as I licked our combined moisture from him.

I began to suck him into my mouth, but his hand stopped me.

"No more, my love...Pleasure overload," he murmured as I slithered back up his body settling in the crook of his arm. I lay my head on his hairless chest and my hand caressed his gently sloped stomach. I heard him sigh again as we both smiled. "You were wonderful my love."

I whispered back, "So were you, my love."

"Happy Valentine's Day, dear."

* * *

THE END—really it is, this time.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
